


I'll Only Know Peace When I'm With You

by Butterbrownies



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Confused Rick, Doofus is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Morty is 18, So much angst, This is my first fic lol, and is president, conflicted evil morty, doofus just wants whats best for him, evil morty is slightly bitchy, evil was once assigned to doofus, how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterbrownies/pseuds/Butterbrownies
Summary: Evil Morty has run for president, and he finally got what he wanted. but four years of his run, he starts to recall memories of a person he wished he could forget but couldn't.----------------------------This is my first fic here lolidk how to do summaries





	1. Faded Colors

\-------------------

Morty sat on his desk, flipping through the papers and cases this god-awful place has to offer. Running for president was one thing, easy. He thought to himself, the uncanny attachment of his multi-reality grandfathers knew he will win their hearts to the campaign, as well as the Mortys who were afraid to stand up and speak for themselves. But after years of being President shown its hardships, this place cannot be changed easily.

As every pig-headed version of his Grandfather stood to protest the thought that a Morty like him doesn't have what it takes, it gets tiring every time he watches a bullet shoot through their heads, as Ricks soon start to become nameless for him and just runts of the Citadel who're afraid of change, his numbness to care grew even more. He sets down the papers neatly to the side of his desk and he swivels his chair towards the large, glass windows that shows the empire he runs, chaotic and classless, he knew this place was hopeless.

Running a hand through the curls of his hair, a faded memory came creeping in his head, his dull emerald eyes slowly shift up to the ceiling, he hung his head back and stared blankly, why is he feeling this way? He didn't know. All he knew was this memory stings bad and he really wished he could forget.

_**Four years ago**_

_Morty silently went about in his room, gathering his stuff in a bag, he had been planning this for a long time, the first moment he set foot on this place, and he knew he wanted to rule them. He was about to pull out a stolen portal gun when a silent knock broke the ringing silence, he was quick to chuck the gun back in his duffle bag before standing up to dust his clothes. He walked over to stand a few inches away from his door before slowly turning the knob to open, revealing himself to his midnight guest._

_"What do you want, Zeta-7?" He spoke with the nonchalance in his tone that never really left, despite the slight pang of guilt laced through them._

_The older man lowered and frowned, he was always the sensitive type, "I-I... I just wanted to check if you're still awake... I-I ugh, heard rustling." He stumbled around his words._

_Rick of dimension J19ζ-7 was an odd one, he was fairly younger than most Ricks within the Citadel and acted more differently than commonly known. He didn't feel the need to stomp over his enemies and he didn't use his intellect as a sheer sign for dominance, he was often ridiculed for being the one of the dumber Ricks, clearly disrespected and uncared for, it was only natural for him to be assigned to a smarter version of his Grandson. That is to say that he isn't smart, he has shown a great knowledge for science just as well as a normal Rick, though he opted to choose to use it for better things._

_"Well... I am, I was just fixing something." The lie left the boy's lips as if it were a talent._

_Rick sighed, Morty knew that he knew he was lying, "M-Morty... I-" he cut himself mid-sentence, idly fiddling with his fingers, swallowing the saliva hanging on the back of his throat, "I know what you're planning t-to do... You don't have to lie." He spoke softly and politely_

_The boy's grip on the knob tightened, he figured that Rick would knew sooner or later, he collected himself once more, "You're not stopping me, are you?" He raised a brow, expectant to a reply_

_"I-- W-W-Well... I just think this isn't--I think it's not safe, Morty... The Citadel runs differently a-and it might not be f-forgiving towards you..." Blue eyes found themselves to lock in on emerald ones, his expression somber_

_Morty stared back, he always did admire how full of life this Rick's eyes were, and there were times that he thought how it would look if the life in them left but he was quick to dismiss that thought, he simply sighs._

_"I know what I'm doing, Zeta-7. You don't have to warn me twice." He stated dismissively, intending to end the conversation as he moves to close the door, only being halted when long fingers grip to keep it open._

_"P-Please Morty... I'm just asking for y-you to reconsider... I-It's dangerous and I-I don't want anything bad t-to happen." Rick pleaded, his lip quivered like he was holding back tears_

_Morty's annoyance as well as his pity grew, he knew Rick didn't handle abandonment very well, and if he were being honest with himself, he did find it to enjoy being around this Rick, it was like a breath of fresh air, like a lazy summer breeze through a manicured garden, the fresh smell of sandalwood on a fine evening, this Rick was different and it made it harder for him to let go. But he had other plans._

_"Zeta-7." His tone stern and cold, "I'm not bothered by the fact that it might be dangerous, A Morty's life with a Rick is dangerous enough as it is, I wouldn't mind to risk a few more. And besides... This place needs a proper ruler."_

_Morty watched as the hope in Rick's eyes shatter, he knew he wouldn't win, shoulders slumping slightly as a clear sign he didn't want to push the young boy further, "I... I understand." His voice had a small crack in them, he let go of the door and stood facing away, hand slightly curled to a fist before his soft voice broke through the silence one last time,_

_"Morty...? If you- If you're sure with your decision... C-Can you promise me one thing?" He spoke glumly, Morty raised a brow and pushed further out of his room, standing by the doorway,_

_"What is it?" He quietly asked_

_"Don't come back here..."_

_Those four simple words broke down the walls he built around himself, he felt as though the wind was knocked out of him, he felt as though the last part of his soul that showed care withered and died, he stood there, eyes wide and mouth hung open, for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to say. He watched as the tall figure slowly disappear in the shadows that the night had offered, as if the darkness slowly started to consume him and everything. He stood there wordlessly, dumbfounded and the pain he didn't knew he felt in his heart, ached._

_He kept his promise._

\---------------

Morty let his eyes open once the memory stopped playing in his head like a forgotten movie, he rubbed his face with a hand and a huff, he didn't enjoy feeling this way, guilty was something he didn't feel for a long time, and this was taking a toll on him. Gathering himself together, he slings his bag over his shoulder and he stepped out of his office, locking the large doors and watched as the afternoon glow paint the walls a deep auburn.

"Going home, sir?" A suited Rick stood by the door, looking at him through the darkly tinted shades, Morty paid no look but he replied blankly.

"Yes. Though if I can request, I wish to walk home." He stated, he was usually escorted by a black hover car but this time he chose not to, he really wanted a time of peace if possible because he wasn't feeling like his usual self. Cold and unfeeling, right now he felt vulnerable and the last thing he needed was to be around a Rick when it only reminded him of his previous one.

He could immediately tell that the Rick wanted to say otherwise, but the fear he has brought to them for being known to be ruthless, made him nod his head. "Safe trip home, sir."

He didn't look back as he proceeded to walk out of the building.

\-------------

He walked the cracked pavement alongside the road, the Citadel looked different when it was late in the afternoon, it glowed a tint of oranges and reds and faded colors, like the memories in his brain that are now lifeless and gloom, a dull color of sepia that was once the only reason his canvas had a color, he watched as the artificial sky shift from blue to orange, it reminded him of the times Zeta-7 was eager to show him the sunset of this place, it wasn’t much different, per say, than a normal sunset, but it hued the place with the most beautiful shades of color the eyes could see, he was always excited to walk up that hill where you can see a majority of the place, as the warm colors slowly paint his features, and his blue eyes glow brightly, happily. His smile more wonderful than the sunset itself, it once more pangs a painful reality that what once was peaceful and happy was now broken and empty.

Morty sighed and ran a hand through his hair, four years went by so fast, he thought. He couldn't deny that he thought how Rick was doing, if he were still alive, if he was, what was he doing? Did he still work with the council? Did he still live here in the Citadel? A number of thoughts clashed through his head like a broken record track, audible but not understandable, he wondered if Rick thought of him too, did he wonder how he was doing too? Does he think he was being a good President? He didn't know. All he knows is that Rick was probably happier where ever he was, because he's not with Morty anymore.

It only made him feel worse than he already was, he grunted and threw his hands in the air, loudly grumbling, "Ugh, this is horrible!" His now mature voice, echoed through the empty sidewalk, his voice only the one bouncing back to him, he dropped his hands to his sides and he mumbled,

"I need a drink."

\-------------

_"Morty! Come look at this!" Rick beamed in excitement, practically dragging the younger boy uphill, his face showing emotions a normal Rick wouldn't,_

_He let the man drag him, he didn't really mind, if anything he was rather interested what the other wanted to show him for so long, "Alright, Alright..." Morty simply replied. Rick wanted to come uphill for a long time, he said that the sunset in the citadel was the nicest thing he sees here, he watched as Rick sat himself down on the grass, gently patting the space next to him as a sign he wanted Morty to sit next to him, and he did of course, but with a little space between them._

_"I-I used to come up here a lot... T-The citadel's sunset is--is really something else. Here, look!" He points his long fingers towards the horizon, and Morty's eyes trail through the action, his eyes slowly widen to see that Rick was right._

_"It's beautiful." The young boy mumbled to no one in particular, but Rick was fast to catch that and he chuckles in response._

_"Yeah... Y-You know, when I first came here to the Citadel, I was really excited, y-you know? I get to meet versions of myself from other realities and boy, w-what excitement that brought! But... I slowly began to realize that, I was really the odd ball. Ricks here have a similar trait that I don't and I-I was ridiculed for that... It really hurt that time, Morty... but, when I came up here one day to watch my first sunset, I was astounded. I have never seen such a beautiful sunset." Rick spoke full with sincerity, full of truth and emotions foreign to Ricks. Morty simply watched the other man talk about his feelings, it was really different even for him._

_"But you know... not all sunsets are the same too. S-Some are more brightly colored and some are covered with dark clouds. It j-just takes the right person to appreciate those colors... Don't you think so, Morty?" He looked back at the young boy, a smile so genuine, Morty didn't have a proper reply, other than,_

_"I guess."_

\--------------

Morty came home late that night, he had a few bottles of beer to calm his tense nerves, he really did need a break, he can always just create a clone of himself to run a day for him, but he was dead tired and all he wanted was bury himself on his bed with the light fuzz of alcohol lulling him to sleep. He wasn't an alcoholic, unlike his grandfathers, but it helped sometimes especially when the emotions he intends to bury deep seep through the cracks on his walls, it was getting harder to sleep every night, thinking, hoping, and wishing that the memories will stop haunting him. He unceremoniously slumped on his large bed, not intending to move just yet and he releases a long, tired sigh before shifting to lay on his back, staring up the ceiling. He debated whether he should take a shower or just sleep in his suit, it didn't really matter anyway.

Kicking off his shoes and tearing off his coat, he lets them drop to the floor with a thud, he did enough effort to shimmy under his comforter and lets his eyes close and hopes the sleep comes easy tonight.

It doesn't.

\----------------

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After countless nights of tossing and turning, Evil Morty makes a decision. And he regrets it.

\--------

It was around 2 in the morning when Morty shot awake, he sat up in his bed so fast, he felt like his body was still laid back, his chest rose and fell heavily and he runs a hand through his messy curls, he was sweating badly and he probably woke from a nightmare. When he felt his breathing was normal, he laughs shakily to himself.

"Well shit... Another agonizing night where I won't be sleeping." He glumly mumbled to no one.

After a few minutes of sitting on his bed, staring at nothing, he moved to the edge and ruffles his hair even more, maybe a shower will help, he thought. And with that, he strips out of his previous attire from last night and steps in his bathroom. It was large and elegant, being president had a lot of perks, and it offered him this gorgeous suite only high class residents own in the Citadel.

Turning the knob of the shower, he settles in once the warm droplets of the shower came rushing down on him, his body relaxes slightly. The gentle sloshing of the water through the shower reminded him of the time he and Zeta-7 got caught in the rain in Rick's dimension, they were supposedly going out to eat but it suddenly poured out of nowhere, he smiled to himself when he relished the memory but it faltered as quickly as it appeared. He really did miss him.

\--------

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself, wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair, he stepped back in the room and sat back on the edge of his bed, he stared at the duffle bag he abandoned on one of the couches and a thought came to his head. Moving quickly towards it, he reaches inside to take the portal gun he hid, it's here, he thought to himself. And now debating if it's a good idea to do so or not, he took a deep breath and closes his eyes. He didn't want to break a promise, but if he couldn't find peace in this awful place, he might if he visits him.

Quickly changing to a more casual attire, a simple yellow button-down and a pair of jeans, he moved to jut in the coordinates "J-1-9-ζ-7", he stared at the green glow the portal gun emits and breathes through his nose, raising a hand to shoot it at a wall, he stared at the green swirl for a few moments, then longer, and longer.

_"No more running."_ He whispers to himself, and steps through the portal.

He was already regretting his decisions.

\-------------

The first thing he saw was the neighborhood, his eyes scan around since it was years since he last saw the place, he noticed a few changes but not a lot, the coffee shop down the street had now become a small library, the trees in the park had now become larger and browner, the houses next to each other were the same, but some had a few more renovations. He walked the sidewalk for a few moments, hands dug deep in his pockets as he observes his surroundings, simple, but full of memories.

He stops by a small picket fence and his eyes trail to the garden, it composed of a number of different plants as well as flower bushes, he immediately recalls whose house this was. He took a deep breath and gently opened the small gate, walking up the pebbled trail towards the front porch, it felt like an eternity when he finally reaches the door. He could easily back out, just open another portal and never come back, he could just come up with another excuse like how he always does, he can just run away and never look back. But as much as he wanted to leave, his feet were glued to the floor, raising a hand to press gently on the doorbell, it rang through his head like a daze.

Regretting it too damn much now. He waited, a minute, two minutes, and more. It was getting too much when he found himself already backing away from the front door, swallowing slightly and he turned away, only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"One moment!" The voice spoke hastily, and Morty's knees start to feel weak, he needed to get out of here.

Morty cursed under his breath and stood there stiffly, his back turned away from the door, he heard it rustle and it creaked open slightly, he closes his eyes as he was starting to expect the worst, but the voice spoke softly,

"H-Hello? C-Can I help you?" It held so much politeness, such kindness, and a tone he missed hearing so much. It was only a matter of time when he felt the other man grew concerned, so he slowly turned to face the other, eyes finally trailing up to see the face he once wished he had forgotten, it all rains back down on him like a storm.

"...Zeta-7." Was all he could say.

\----------------

It was quiet, deadly quiet. The soft buzzing of the crickets broke through the silence here and again, both men had been staring at each other the moment the nickname was said, it felt like forever, an endless limbo that loops over and over. Morty stared at Rick like it was his first time meeting him, it was like time never touched him, he still has that kind glint in his eyes, the hairstyle that stood out from the rest, and two of his front teeth protruding out notably, it's like he stared at something that happened only yesterday. Rick's shocked expression softened and a gentle smile started forming slightly,

"M-Morty? Is that you...?"

He felt like he was going to faint, but he stood there, appearing stoic, "Yes... It's been a while." He muttered

The older man seemed to avert his gaze, he looked slightly nervous and Morty internally frowned, but he spoke once more,

"I know this is all too sudden... But, I couldn't sleep." He blankly stated, he wanted to smack himself for sounding like an idiot but Rick didn't seem all too bothered, instead he smiled and stepped aside,

"W-Would you like a cup of tea?"

\---------------

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long fic, I'll try to update this as much as I can lol


End file.
